dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Republic of Pagmilia
The Republic of Pagmilia, is the only civilization on a world that is exactly five miles wide, five miles tall, and five miles long. The world is in the shape of a geometrically correct cube, with no rounded edges. While there is an end point of the world, an invisible barrier prevents any exit from the world. The climate of the Republic consists of a desert, with a river running through the whole Republic. Outside of the walls of the Republic, are a few small mountains, a small desert on the other side of the planet, and some grassy plains. There is one hole in the center of the city of Pagmilia, that leads to an endless void. This pit is used for trash disposal. History: The history of Pagmilia begins one billion years before the founding of Rome (753 BCE, or 1,000,000,000 ab urbe condita, A.U.C.). Pagmilia was a part of the first ever advanced civilization, whose name is lost to the annals of time. This civilization had existed for billions of years, and had enjoyed an era of unprecedented peace and technological development. They never discovered space flight, as they were a superstitious species, and believed that the heavens belonged to the gods, and were not to be violated by artificial machines. However, scientists of this civilization discovered that a rogue black hole was approaching their planet, and would arrive within a few millennia. This ancient species had discovered advanced ageing reduction, so to them, millennia was not a large amount of time. Their lead scientist, Zacharia Ozymandias, whose name is only known because of video records he left on Pagmilia for the inhabitants to see, went behind the backs of the religious establishment, and began work on a device that could reach the stars. He began the project using rockets that he had uncovered from an ancient battle that occurred millions of years before. He carved out the structure of his ark from the terrain of the planet, used genetically modified seeds to encourage plant growth on the surface of his ark. He managed to retrofit the old rockets to go at a sufficient speed to escape the planets atmosphere and go interstellar. He developed an invisible hyperplastiglass shield, that protected from radiation, that also had an artificial star and moon implanted into the structure, to simulate a twenty four hour day. After the structure of the ark was completed, he raided his governments embryo vault, and took 1000 embryos, 500 male, 500 female. He also took the embryos of various animals, to serve as food and other uses for the inhabitants of Pagmilia. He finished his work, just as the black hole entered his solar system. He originally planned a trajectory for earth, as that was the nearest inhabitable planet, only 200 million light years away, however, the black hole was coming from that direction, and it's intense gravitational pull was already affecting the planet's tides and climate, even though its event horizon was still 200 years away. In spite of this, Zacharia chose to launch his device immediately, since it was complete. After including a series of video lexicons about himself, how to survive and how to make a civilization, along with literature, linguistics, mathematics, science, and other skills and facets of making a society. After one final farewell, he launched the mini planet into space, toward the Bootes super-void, which has the only other inhabitable planet in the universe, that he referred to as "The firmament". However, it is a considerable distance, at 1.5 billion light years from his planet. Zacharia plotted the course meticulously, accounting for rogue planets, gamma ray bursts, black holes, quasars, and any other spacial anomalies that may destroy his ark. He spent the majority of the 10,000 years working on the project calculating and plotting the route. His rocket propulsion system could only make half the speed of light, meaning it would be three billion years before Pagmilia reached the great void. However, he thus calculated, that if he maneuvered the trajectory of Pagmilia around his sun, than he could slingshot the planet, thereby increasing it's speed to 0.9 light speed, making the trip a measly 1.80 billion years. He put the embryos into an incubation chamber, and scheduled it to open in 2 billion years, to account for any potential detours or slow downs that made the trip longer than expected. Soon after he launched the ark, a massive tidal wave, generated by the gravitational anomalies of the black hole, destroyed his home city, killing him and millions others. A separate probe was made by the leaders and wealthiest members of their society, intending to follow the Pagmilia to the new Eden, however, they launched it far too late, and they, like everyone else, were consumed by the black holes event horizon. The Republic is led by a president, who traditionally rules for life, but can choose to retire at their leisure. The president is not elected, but chosen by the previous president. Similar to a king, but unlike a king, the President of Pagmilia has a similar function to the president of nodern democratic states, he will sign a bill made in the Pagmilia Senate, but